All You Need is Love
by WellThatWasInteresting
Summary: Bella is ready to finish her senior year, and get out of Forks. That is, until she meets Alice's attractive older brother, who turns out to be her totally off-limits, and definitely unavailable English teacher.


**A/N: Hey, people. I adopted this lovely story from animatedbrowneyes. The first twenty chapters are all from here, probably with some tweaks from me! Be sure to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**

BPOV

Bright sunlight shone directly on my face as I rubbed my eyes groggily. I squinted at the curtains that were pulled away from my window. Charlie must've moved them this morning. My father, the police chief of Forks, Washington, always woke up early, every morning. I usually only saw him at night; his workaholic tendencies caused me to rarely see him during the morning or afternoon.

I glanced around for the reason I woke up. Was it Brady, my gray tabby cat? No, he was asleep next to me, stretched out in the sunlight. I noticed my cell phone screen was illuminated on my night table. I reached over and flipped it open, checking for messages. I had two missed calls, both from my best friend since eighth grade, Alice Cullen.

Right on cue, my phone started vibrating, flashing Alice's name. I pressed TALK.

"Hey, Alice."

"Oh, good, Bella. You're _finally_ awake."

"You're the one who woke me up," I said grumpily.

"We need to go over outfits for tomorrow…" Alice sang.

I inwardly groaned. Outfits, joy. Alice loved fashion and my choices of clothing were a constant thorn in her side. She loved play Barbie with me. Not the dolls…worse. _Bella Barbie_. Alice regularly forced me to wear clothes that she thought would compliment my body. I grudgingly wore them, but I'd rather wear classic jeans and a t-shirt or sweater.

I glanced at my alarm clock. "Alice, it's only eight o'clock. Is it really going to take all day to coordinate outfits?"

"Of course it will. Be over here by nine, Isabella Marie Swan, or there _will_ be consequences," Alice commanded, and promptly hung up.

I sighed, and stood up to get some breakfast. Brady stretched and yawned, ready to follow me downstairs. I scooped him up in my arms and headed down the stairs. I put Brady down and went to pour some cat food.

"Are you hungry, pal?" I asked Brady.

Brady purred, his pretty blue eyes watching me, and he circled my legs, his tail curling around one leg. I set down his food, and grabbed a cereal box for myself. I watched Brady chow down his food and I remembered how I got him.

In the summer before eighth grade, my parents divorced, and my mother moved south to Phoenix, her hometown. I decided to stay here, and I visited my mom every summer after that. I came back to Forks that fall, and Charlie was concerned that I would be alone in the house during the morning and after school.

"I got you a cat, so you wouldn't be alone so much,"Charlie had said gruffly.

It was that fall that the Cullens moved to town. I was friendly to Alice, and so was my other friend Angela Weber. Alice declared the two of us best friends, and it's been that way ever since. Alice's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was the best doctor at Forks Hospital.

Her mother, Esme, was an interior designer. Alice had two brothers, Emmett and Edward. Emmett was seven years older than Alice, and owns a chain of garages with his new wife, Rosalie. Edward was five years older than Alice, and recently graduated from college.

Since I'd spent the summers with my mom, I hadn't met neither Edward nor Emmett when they came to visit. I'd seen pictures, though. Carlisle and Esme were like a second pair of parents to me, and Alice being the sister I never had. A sister with a hyperactive, funny personality.

Brady jumped into my lap, purring softly. I stroked his ears absentmindedly. Tomorrow would be the first day of senior year, the last year I would be stuck in this small, boring town. I loved Forks, but I want to do something special with my life. Maybe have an exciting job that required coast-to-coast traveling.

I gently placed Brady on my chair, and went back upstairs to get ready. I threw on some skinny jeans, an old Linkin Park t-shirt, and my deteriorating black Converse high-tops. I brushed my hair and teeth, and looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had long brown hair that was slightly curly at the ends, clear skin, and brown eyes. I was completely average. Boring.

I jogged down the stairs, and grabbed a jacket and keys. I locked the door behind me, and went to my truck. It was an ancient red Chevy, from the fifties. Everyone criticized it, but I loved it. So what if it couldn't reach past sixty miles per hour? Where would I need to go that quickly? The only downside was the engine; you could hear me coming a mile away.

I started my truck, and was on the road to the Cullen mansion. Yes, mansion. Carlisle made a lot of money as a doctor—which meant they had very expensive cars and other indulgences. Alice was given a yellow Porsche for her sixteenth birthday. Alice regularly spoiled herself with clothes, and her black credit card was never forgotten at home.

I pulled into the long driveway, and stopped my truck near the front porch. I noticed a silver car, a Volvo, parked at the guesthouse, not far from the mansion. Odd. Esme must've gotten a new car. I stepped out, shut the truck door, and jogged up the stairs, and knocked on the front door. Alice's small figure appeared behind the screen door.

"Bella. It's 9:03. _Where have you been?_" Alice demanded indignantly as she held the door open for me to step in.

"Hello to you, too," I said cheerfully, handing her my jacket. Alice discarded it on a chair and motioned me to follow her to her spacious room.

"And by the way, you forgot to factor in my slow truck and the fact that you live across town from me into the equation," I quipped as we entered her room. Clothes were scattered everywhere in the normally clean room. "Maybe that's why you got a C in Math."

Alice stuck out her tongue at me. "Smarty pants. Anyway, I've picked out some outfits for both of us-"

"_No_, Alice."

"Bella, seriously? We're going through this again?" Alice huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Her gray eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes, we are. I'm not going through your torture again."

"Torture, Bella? Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" Alice retorted.

"No. You could make a nun swear." I shot back.

Alice sighed. "At least try this on"-she held up a stylish dress-"for me. I'm your _best _friend. Please."

Alice did her puppy-dog eyes. This was her trademark, and almost impossible to resist. Alice, with her tiny frame, short, spiky black hair, and gray eyes, was never denied anything from teachers or parents alike. My own father was tangled in her web! Perfect Alice, the girl that could get anything with that one expression, and had everyone wrapped around her finger.

"Fine." I surrendered. Alice squealed excitedly, and started clapping.

"Congratulations, Bella! You've taken your first step into a better, more fashionable world."

"Get out while I change," I mumbled, defeated. Alice nodded, happy with her victory and went to get us sodas, leaving the door slightly ajar. I picked up the dress, and admired it. The dress was strapless, the length from about my collarbone to mid-thigh, and was a dark blue, my favorite color.

Alice was clever. She _knew_ I would like this one. I was humoring her; I would never wear this to school. Maybe on a special occasion. I slipped out of my Converse, and stripped to my bra and underwear, and dutifully pulled the dress over my head.

The dress fit me perfectly. I walked over to a long mirror against the wall. And I had to admit, the dress suited me. I lifted my hair, and felt air against my back. I felt around, and found a long zipper that I couldn't reach. Damn it.

Luckily, I heard light footsteps in the hallway.

"Alice, can you zip me up?" I asked distractedly, still holding my hair up.

Alice stepped behind me, and pulled the zipper up. I let my hair down, and looked in the mirror. I saw a curious flash of bronze hair. Bronze?

"Sorry, Alice-" I stopped. This wasn't Alice. A man stood several feet away, his surprisingly emerald eyes appraising me. He stood several inches taller than me. His hair was bronze, the color I saw in the mirror. Bronze locks in messy disarray framed his strong face. A perfect jaw, angular nose, red lips, and those _eyes_.

He wore a black t-shirt that subtly displayed muscles, and dark jeans. I just stared at him, shamelessly checking him out, and noticed he was doing the same to me. A smile pulled at his lips, and he grinned a smile that would light up a room full of mourners. He was probably the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"You're not Alice," I said breathlessly, probably sounding like a moron.

"Neither are you," he answered cheerfully, his voice melodic. "Alice would never wear Converse. I'm Edward, her brother."

"I'm Bella," I said. Edward held out his hand. We shook hands, and I let go quickly. A weird feeling appeared in my chest as Edward and I shook hands. I felt like I'd been electrocuted or something. Edward let go just as quickly as I did, an odd look on his face.

"I've seen you in pictures Alice had shown me," Edward said. "You two seem like good friends."

"We have been since eighth grade," I replied. "Best friends." I shifted from one leg to the other, feeling nervous that this super-hot guy happened to be my best friend's older brother.

"I heard you just got back from college," I offered when we were silent, just looking at each other.

Edward nodded. "I just got home from Seattle today. I'm living in the guesthouse until I can get a place of my own." He moved to the window, and pointed outside. "That's my car over there."

I peeked outside. So that was Edward's car I saw earlier. I suddenly noticed that Edward was less than three inches from me. Sheesh. I'll probably internally combust around this guy. That breathless feeling from before hadn't faded.

"I drove here in my truck," I said, pointing to it outside. Edward chuckled.

"That's your old dinosaur parked out front? I heard that rumbling here earlier," he joked.

I laughed. "Don't insult my truck. It's a senior citizen. It deserves _respect_."

Edward laughed loudly, his eyes sparkling. "The best respect you could give to that thing is to let it die."

"No way!" I grinned. "I'm keeping it in perfect condition."

"Edward! There you are!" Alice's voice chastised from the doorway. For some stupid reason, my heart sank. The spell was broken. Edward stepped away from me and the window. I turned and saw Alice putting two cans of soda on a night table, and looking at Edward.

"I was planning on introducing you two, but I guess you already met," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, we're just talking about Bella's old clunker outside. Listen, I'll see you guys later. Nice to meet you, Bella." Edward said, flashing me a quick smile before leaving Alice's room.

"Weirdo." Alice said under her breath, and then shrugged.

"By the way, what took you so long?" I asked suspiciously.

Alice looked guilty. "I...uh, couldn't find any soda up here...so I looked...in the basement. Yes, the basement. Yup."

"Really."

"Yes, really. We have an extra fridge, for parties and stuff. It has beer in it, so maybe we could have a movie night and-"

"You were talking to Jasper."

"All right, fine, I was. Happy? I hadn't heard from him in two weeks. He and Rosalie went to visit their grandparents in Texas."

I snorted. "You were just planning your next booty call."

Alice looked offended. "It's not a _booty call_, it's a lovemaking session. You wouldn't know, because you're still a virgin. Snow White, pure, virgin, Isabella Marie Swan."

I glared. "Alice Mary Cullen. The baby of the family. Lost her virginity to Jasper Hale in sophomore year. Still insists that she's a virgin to Mommy and Daddy Cullen and wears a purity ring to show it. Wouldn't it be horrible when they find out you're clearly not a virgin?"

Alice shrugged. "I love Jasper. We're already talking about marriage."

I pretended to choke. "Marriage? Alice, you're eighteen. That's crazy talk."

Alice shrugged again. "Anyway, that dress looks _fabulous_ on you. I knew it would."

I rolled my eyes, but stopped bugging her. She couldn't possibly want to be stuck her as the little wife in a small town. That's not what I would do with my life.

I left the Cullen mansion sometime later, laden with clothes that I shoved in my truck. Alice and I made plans for her to pick up on the way to school. I glanced at my cell phone when I got home. Alice did have me there all day, it was four o'clock already.

I made dinner early for Charlie as he got home, and we ate in silence. I packed my bag for tomorrow, and got into my pajamas. I settled in my bed with a book, and Brady jumped up to sit with me. I fell asleep thinking about my last year here in Forks, and the handsome guy that had been so helpful.

**A/N: Well there we go! All nice and posted! I'll be posting the first twenty chapters every few days. I know the story originally had almost three hundred reviews and I'm hoping that it'll be like that again. I'll be giving you guys a break between each chapter so that you guys can review yet again! Pleaseee! I love you all!**


End file.
